fintwitfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting List for People on Fintwit
Hey guys, whatsup. When I googled "fintwit" last night I was disapointed with the results. The guy who created fintwit.co had a good idea but I thought his list missed a lot of people and his progression with the project seemed to have stalled. Anyways to get started I put a list of FinTwit handles I know of. I apologize in advance if I missed yours (I'm sure there are plenty). Let me know if you want to get added. Let's have some fun with this Anyways in alphabetical order, here it is: * @_KarateBoy_ * @_theintrader * @_youhadonejob1 * @17thStCap * @5_min_macro * @5280Capital * @77cyko * @abdullaefakhro * @ABitofValue * @AboveAvgOdds * @AcaciaCap * @AdamBScott1979 * @adamfeuerstein * @Africanadian * @agurevich23 * @AlanFournier * @AlderLaneeggs * @AllAccessYolo * @AlphaVulture * @altcap * @AltumResearch * @AMPGFX * @AnthonyMorley12 * @ArbCowboy * @ArtkoCapital * @Austan_Goolsbee * @BadaBingCapital * @BagholderQuotes * @BaldingsWorld * @BarbarianCap * @BarracudaCap * @bauhiniacapital * @BChappatta * @BensonhurstCFA * @BergenCapital * @Big_Orrin * @BillAckman * @bio_clouseau * @BlankInvestor * @BluegrassCap * @bluepacificllc * @BlueshiftRsch * @bobosacamano * @bondgeekette * @BorrowCost * @BrattleStCap * @BromonaTheBrave * @BuysideLS * @cablecarcapital * @Callum_Thomas * @capital_walker * @CapitolistPig * @Carl_C_Icahn * @Carvel98 * @CAVandy * @CDMCapital * @centsonthedolla * @CGrantWSJ * @chasingthevig * @chute75llc * @ClarityToast * @CliffordAsness * @clintbarnette * @cmartinvest * @coliniee6c * @ComfortablySmug * @ConcentratedCap * @contagoz * @ContrarianShort * @cool_eran * @couch_capital * @CouchCFA * @covenantlite * @covfefe_Trading * @cpmppi * @creditmacro * @crescatkevin * @crossdefault * @daniel_egan * @DanielCherney * @danielpnoonan * @darkhorsearb * @Darlington_Dick * @davidein * @davidmarchorn * @DavidSchawel * @DeadLiftCapital * @DeltaOne * @DempsterMill * @DennyCrane550 * @DevinHaran * @dhsmcmurtrie * @DistressedArb * @Don_Homer * @Donutshorts * @DonutShorts * @DoubleDown1929 * @DumbLuckCapital * @DumpsterFire69 * @dynamicvol * @economistmeg * @elerianm * @EnergyRosen * @EnterprisingInv * @ErbCaptial * @EricRWeinstein * @ErikSTownsend * @EventDrivenMgr * @EventLongShort * @ExcessCap * @Excurro * @fauxRayDalio * @fgalphamgmt * @firstmarkets * @fleckcap * @FortisCapital * @FP_CIO * @from_10000ft * @FSynergized * @FWIWmacro * @gatorcapital * @georgemagnus1 * @giookro * @Gloeschi * @GnDsville * @gnrockwood * @gofasterplease * @goodetrades * @GoroCap * @greatquarter * @GreenhavenRoad * @GreenMonsterah * @groditi * @GSElevator * @hackcelerity * @handleyandco * @HardcoreValue * @HarryMarkopolos * @HaydenCapital * @HayekAndKeynes * @HBmacro * @hedgefundEddie * @HedgeyeDDale * @hedgiemark * @HerrWilmore * @Herz_tical * @HillfieldCap * @HoracioAtHome * @HurriCap * @hvmcapital * @iancassel * @inner_scorecard * @insidermonkey * @IPafbahia * @itzarjun * @IvanTheK * @jackschwager * @JacobWolinsky * @JAllenCapMgmt * @jamiePastore * @Jayanthan2022 * @Jesse_Livermore * @jessefelder * @JkleinG * @JKyleBass * @John_Hempton * @johnkass48 * @jq1234t * @KerrisdaleCap * @KevinEMeier * @KlendathuCap * @LA_Banker * @LadyFOHF * @Lance0333 * @largevoid * @Lisa_Ward1990 * @LivermoreOps * @lockedupcap * @longhedgecap * @LongShortGreek * @LongShortTrader * @LSIgurd * @LuisVSanchez777 * @Macr0man * @Macro_View * @MacroTactical * @maffei_fake * @MaglanCapital * @MarcleoPLima * @MarkHar13514700 * @MarkYusko * @MarquartCapital * @mavenfund * @McKenzieCapital * @Mega_Man_2 * @Meth_Klarman * @MichaelKitces * @MikeTannenbaum * @MinionCapital * @modestpropsal1 * @MontanaSkeptic1 * @Mr_Curious_dd * @MugatuCapital * @NatCalloway * @NeverLoseMoney * @nihilst_arbys * @NoonSixCap * @Nortroll * @NoseRubInvest * @nosunkcosts * @NotaBubble * @NultSeraCalme * @OakridgeCapital * @obscuredvalue * @oddvestor * @Olmsted2 * @OTCAdventures * @ottequity * @outlawz616 * @paidbashers * @PalmettoCapital * @parkand57th * @pearkes * @PerdixCap * @PeterLBrandt * @PhilTimyan * @pierpont_morgan * @prchovanec * @PresciencePoint * @PSBCap * @QTRResearch * @quantian1 * @R_R_Capital * @ragnarisapirate * @RampCapitalLLC * @RaoulGMI * @ratesweights * @rayvenmoore * @ReformedBroker * @reorgresearch * @River_Of_Truth * @rubicon59 * @russianbear * @S_Mikhailovich * @SajKarsan * @SamAntar * @Samir_Madani * @schaudenfraud * @ScientificW * @SconnieTrader * @Seawolfcap * @semiderivative * @SententiaCap * @Seventeen_Mile * @ShitFund * @SICKOFWOLVES * @Singlemaltfiend * @SIRF_Report * @SkeleCap * @Smartonecapital * @SMTuffy * @sparticuszorro * @squirrelburger * @stacertheacer * @StaleyRdCapital * @StarryNightCap * @stephensaroki * @stevepluvia * @StockCats * @stockon12 * @stockpicker908 * @stockthoughts81 * @stoolcapital * @supercontrarian * @tavit_ * @TBeardsworth * @TeslaAgnostic * @The_Analyst * @The_Real_Ragnar * @TheCreditBubble * @TheEuchre * @TheRealTaylorH * @TheStalwart * @TicePBrown * @tierrapartners * @timkempster * @TitneyWilson * @TruthGundlach * @ttmygh * @TuttleCap * @Undertherock3 * @unemon1 * @upslopeCapital * @Val_Invest_12 * @value_guy * @ValueDude * @valueterminal * @Valuetrap13 * @ValuewaCatalyst * @vexmark * @VickiBryanGC * @victoriouscake * @ViewFromtheHedg * @VilliSpeaks * @VincePagano * @WallStCynic * @warnockiv * @WhatILearnedTW * @WineRex * @WisCap812 * @Wu_Tang_Finance * @YoloCapMgt * @zanderosenbluth * @zerohedge * @ZipperTheory *